Suikoden Legacies
by xellos161
Summary: I have decided to re-pick this fanfic up and take it in a new direction. It will take all Suikodens into account I-IV. I will bring back favorites from prior Suikodens though the 108 stars in this fic will be all original characters. Hopefully this turns
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Suikoden Legacies  
  
Prologue  
  
Aurther: Xellos16  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Magician Island  
  
The halls were empty and quiet. Even the winds that usually flowed over the island and found their way through the windows into the castle were vacant. They were there of course, but it seemed as though they would rather not be. Leknaat sighed to herself as she walked along the marble floors, moving aimlessly from hall to hall room to room. It has been centuries since she, the keeper of the gate rune, have called Magician Island her home but now her castle seemed so much larger to her. Larger and empty. She walked slowly unto one of the balconies and felt a slight breeze touch her face. Her soft hands slowly gripped the white border in front of her, and to her own surprise she felt a little trickle of water, starting from her eye and slowly made its way down her pale face. She mustn't think of him, she constantly told herself. She didn't even shed a tear when her own sister was taken to her death by the Emperor Barbarossa, but Windy wasn't as close to Leknaat as he was. She forced herself to smile. He wouldn't want to see her like this. She was Leknaat the Seer; she had to hold the shapers of the world together through their own personal loses, so she couldn't dwell on losing the single most important person in her life. Taking one more look into the clear sky she turned around and walked inside. Upon reaching his room she stopped for a second. Casting her eyes on the wooden door for no more then a minute, memories flood back and she let herself smile, this time more genuine. She had to let go of the past, as it would only affect her judgment in the future. Patting the door softly, she slowly strode to her own quarters and sat down on her bed. It had been a while. None of the True Runes have been active in such a way that needed her intervention since the Second Fire Bringer War. However there were signs that she was beginning to see. Something was about to happen in the world, something that was bigger then Runes themselves.........................................  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Green Hill, New Leaf Academy  
  
"Ooooooohhhhhh, wake up!!" A young man, just short of his twenties was standing over his friend, who was still soundly sleeping in his bed. The lad backed up a couple of feet and looked around the room. Though the rooms that the students were given at the academy were roomier then most schools, his friend had a certain knack for making them look much smaller then what they really were. Clothes were all thrown everywhere and hung from every place imaginable from the back of the wooden chairs to the ceiling fan. Books were sprawled all over the floor and some where even on the bed, although they were not at all hindering his sleeping progress. Kline sighed to himself. "It's like this every year......" he muttered. Placing his books down on a speck of clean space that he found between the Intro to Rune's book and a couple of undershirts and rubbed his hands together, "You are going to have to forgive me for this," and pushed.  
  
Time seemed to slow down from the moment that his hands touched the sleeping body. At first nothing seemed to happen as the body slid off of the bed, but as soon as there was no longer any back support, the sleeping eyes snapped open in a sense of amazement, bewilderment, and terror. What happen next was a lot of failing of limbs, a loud crash, the sprawling of books, and a very sheepishly "Ow" Kline peered over the bed and had to muffle a little laughed at the sight that he saw. His friend was laying upside-down with on foot on the dresser and the other propped up against the wall.  
  
"Sorry about that, Bilal, but you know what Professor Gant said if you were late for his class again." Kline said as he walked around the bed and got his friend sturdy again. "You have been late everyday this week and it is the first week of school!" Bilal grinned sheepishly as he scratched his head. "Yeah, but you know the professor is all talk." "Well talk or no talk, you only have ten minutes to get ready for class. "Kline replied as he gathered his books. "I will be in the cafeteria," he said as he closed the door, only to reopen it a second later. "And don't go back to sleep!"  
  
Nine and a half minutes passed before Bilal came walking slowly into the cafeteria. There wouldn't be any time for breakfast today, but years of waking up late and messing breakfast had built his body up for this. He peered over the crowd to see if he could see Kline over the bustling of the students. Greenhill was the premier college town in the land, and students from all over came to study there. This in effect would make it difficult to find one student out of thousands, but Bilal seemed to do it every morning. "I hope you are happy now," Kline retorted, "Now I'm late." All his friend could do was laugh at this. "You need a little excitement in your life anyway," as they made their way towards the main hall.  
  
Walking next to each other, the two seemed destined to become friends. Kline was a tall, built young man, with small specks that covered up his light blue eyes. His hair was wispy white and flowed down past his neck. His skin was pale to the point where it was almost elfish, though Kline doesn't recall any elves in his immediate blood line. Beside him stood Bilal, who was dark-skinned and stood maybe a couple of inches taller then Kline. Bilal had short hair that never seems to be undone know matter how much he slept on it. His dark brown eyes seemed to take in his surroundings and have both an understanding as well as wonder about everything new to him. As they fell in line with other students that were busy going about there own lives, neither of them knew that their own destines were being formed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere unknown  
  
Two black armored warriors stood about a facing each other around a hundred yards apart. Lightning clashed in the back ground and it was known to both that only one of them would be leaving this battle alive. As the winds grew fiercer the two warriors drew their weapons.  
  
"I have chased you long enough.................................." One of them replied. "Then let us get started." His opponent replied. And with that, the two fighters flew into a decisive battle at neck breaking speed and fury unmatched.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Magician Island  
  
Leknaat's eyes snapped open. Her breathing was uncontrollable and she was sweating profusely. She looked around her surroundings. She was in the comforts of her bed. She closed her eyes in order to slowly her breathing down. "A dream.........," she thought to herself. "That's all." But there was something there, something that she quite couldn't place her finger on. Something was going to happen in her world, she just didn't know what..................... 


	2. chapter 1

Suikoden Legacies

Chapter 1

Aurther: Xellos16

I do not own anything from Suikoden. Thank you!

Author's notes: I have decided to re-pick this fanfic up and take it in a new direction. It will take all Suikodens into account I-IV. I will bring back favorites from prior Suikodens though the 108 stars in this fic will be all original characters. Hopefully this turns out well. Please read and review. Thank you.

* * *

Green Hill, New Leaf Academy

"So, to continue the discussion on the runes and there qualities, could everyone please turn their books to page 57. We will begin shortly."

Professor Gant looked over his class and sighed. Every seat in his first class of the morning was filled with students, just as he suspected. All except for two, which so happened were the two that Kline and Bilal sat in. He sighed again. _I am getting way to old for this. _He thought to himself. Professor Gant was a sturdy 50+ year old teacher, who had been teaching at New Leaf for the past 25 years. He would like to tell people that he was balding but the truth was that he never had any hair on his head to start with. People usually described him as a strict disciplinarian, but he often viewed himself as a dedicated scholar. _"You can't learn if you don't have the passion," _was he saying that he imparted on his students. He pushed his glasses back on his faced. But these two students, what was going to do about them. Bilal was always late to class, and never seemed to really try to understand the delicate arts of runes. Kline on the other hand, seemed to be a very adapt student in the area of runes. If only he could get his friend to join in. He looked up at the clock over the doorway. Ten minutes after nine. He started counting under his breath. _10….9…8…7…6…5…4…3….2…1….._ The door opened.

The two young men sneaked in through the back of the class and hastily made their way to their seats without looking up at Professor Gant. He sighed. He really should do something about this. But for right now, he really needed to get on with his lecture. "Now that you two have finally decided to join the rest of us, I guess we can now get started." He looked over towards Bilal. "I trust that you have read up on your assignment. So why don't you give us an overview on the reading?"

All his student could do was sigh and put his head on his desk.

* * *

"This has got to be the worst first week on classes ever!" Bilal exclaimed once they had made it back to the dorms.

"I don't see why." Kline replied. 'Everything went relatively smoothly after Professor Gants class. Math and English went well. You outclassed everyone in swordplay and hand-to-hand combat, and craft and science went cough without incident."

"Still Gant didn't have to call me out like that. Its not like he DIDN'T know I was going to be late."

"Are you seriously mad about that? I mean honestly, you know just as much about runes as I do and you don't even read your text book. You read old history novels and things like that and still pull out decent scores."

"I know, I just needed something to vent about. Beside we don't have class for the next couple of days, so I am thinking about what we should do with this time off. I am dying to leave Green Hill for a couple of days. I mean, it isn't bad, but a change of scenery would be nice."

Bilal started to clean up his room while he was speaking. Kline simply looked on for a couple of minutes before he placed his books on the bed and started helping. Bilal's room looked like the typical college room. It wasn't exceptional large but it was more then enough for one student. Bilal, however made it look like it was built for two. There was hardly any space that wasn't covered up by something. Clothes, papers, shoes, books, they were scattered around the room without a care. Kline sighed. _At least I don't have to live here_. He smiled at the thought.

"Stop thinking bad about my room" Bilal said. Kline looked over and saw his friend looking directly at his face with a smirk on his own face.

"You make it so easy" Kline laughed back.

The two continued cleaning the room for another hour, before Bilal got bored with the activity and the roam had reached Kline approval. Bilal took a seat on the bed and reached under it. He pulled out a nicely wrapped package that was long and sleek in dimensions. It didn't take long for Kline to know what was inside the package. Weapons were forbidden for students to keep inside their personally quarters, but that rule never seemed to bother nor affect Bilal.

"Going to go practice I take it?' his friend questioned as he gathered his books.

Bilal stood up and packed the package up in his bag. "When you figure out something to do for this break you know where to find me." He started walking towards the door.

"We could always go to Muse." Kline pointed out. "If you are that desperate, I have some family there that we could stay with."

Bilal smiled at his friend. "Now you are talking. Let's go!"

It took the two very little time to complete preparation for their on the spur-of-the-moment-trip. Both covered the basics very quickly and had the necessities packed and stored away in a little under an hour. After that point however, their packing items differed. Kline began packing rune materials and other reading materials that pertained to spells and other things of that nature. Not that Kline was a magic-head or anything. Both Bilal and he consider themselves decent spell casters with runes though Kline is the better of the two. He glanced at his closet and after a brief moment, Kline went to the closet, opened, it and grabbed his staff. Though Kline didn't like to fight and would rather try a diplomatic approach and if that failed, then magic. Blood made him sick to his stomach on most occasions. After packing his staff and some more of a couple of more items that he thought would need in case a worst case scenario should happen. Once he was done, he looked over his job and beamed to himself.

_Now, if my calculations are correct, Bilal should just be just ready…………………………………..to start packing._

Back in Bilal's room, he was still sitting on his bed, though this time he was actually done packing for the trip. He always traveled light, and though he was cautious he always thought that it would be to one's disadvantage to pack overly excessive, but to each his own. So when Kline knocked on his door and poked his head through and saw that his friend was simply looking at him with a smug look on his face, Kline's flopped.

"So you're ready?"

Bilal got up off the bed. "You say that as if you expected differently," he said with a grin. Let's get going. "We have a ways to go."

The two left the Academey and walked down towards the center of Greenhill. Though just a college town, it could also hold its on with some of the other cities in the area like Muse and Two-Rivers. As they walked down the streets towards the edge of town they passed by many of the shops and taverns that Green Hill had to offer.

"So are we walking or taking horses?" Kline asked.

"Do you have horse money?" Bilal retorted

"Guess we are walking then." He laughed back.

A couple of minutes later they were out of Green Hill.

* * *

Plains West of Muse

"How much further do you think we have to go, Yance?" Bosh asked his leader

"Does it matter? The whole point of the matter is that we have got to get this letter to Muse. We got paid to do a job, and we are going to get it done."

Yance pushed down on his horse and sped ahead.

Bosh simply looked on. Though Yance was the leader of the group, he was by far the youngest of the team. But do to his superior fighting ability and ability to lead by example made him the unquestionable leader of the _Swift Riders. _The _Swift Riders_ were a group of young of three men and one lady who transported different objects for their clients. The reason for the name _Swift Riders_ was due to the fact of their uncanny ability to ride horses. Many people even claim that they were took by elves, but those are dismissed as pure rumors. The Riders consists of Yance Livingston, Bosh Reynolds, Travis Cresior, and Judith Kelper. The group was currently riding out from Two-Rivers to deliver a message from the mayor of Two-Rivers. What was the content of the message was none of their concerns. Yance felt that worrying about what was in the contents of the packages that they carried might affect their performance. _"If the business is that important that they call us, then that's all we need to know." _

As the four sped across the plains, the sun started to set. "We should definitely try to get there before dark," Yance yelled back to the group. "Yeah, maybe we get to have some fun on this trip, ya know." Travis yelled back. "Last time we got a job that took us this long to complete, you kept us locked up in the lodges in every stop. Even though we were on the road for over 2 weeks, you didn't even let us have a bit of fun." He paused "What!" He looked at Judith, who had just happened to pull up even with him. Her face said it all. "You men are all the same!" She retorted before she sped ahead. Travis laughed out loud. "Hey, whatever works!" Travis was the self-proclaimed ladies man of the group. He could charm a lady from a mile away with his quick wit and sly tongue. Not to mention that he himself was quite the dashing man to start with. Looking at him, he looks so remarkably out of place for their line of work, that one might actually picture him with them. His dark hair flowed down his back in a ponytail. His complexion was that of someone who had stayed inside of a rich mansion for most of his life. Perfect. Nobody could ask for a better life then what Travis was given growing up. His family was part of the nobler classes in all of the Zexen Confederacy. He never went wanting and everything that he could possibly need was given to him without him even asking. That was one of the reasons why he joined the _Swift Riders. _He longed to be released from a lifestyle that seemed to want him more then he wanted it. He dreamed of being able to journey to far out lands and meet new and interesting people. The _Swift Riders_ also let him enjoy the one thing that he loved to do. Ride horses. Travis took pride that he was the best of the Riders in that he had always developed a sort of connections with the horses. Smiling and spurred his horse until he had caught back up with Judith.

Judith noticed that Travis had pulled alone side of her. She tossed him a sneaky glare. "Don't start with me." She said coldly. Judith came from the direct opposite upbringing that Travis did. Her family was that of a troubled one. Her parents had her when they were young, and her father eventually walked out on her. Soon after that her mother passed away, leaving the young girl to fend for herself. The town that she grew up in, Radat, was just a simply fishing town so she really didn't have anything to offer anyone. How she ended up joining the _Swift Riders_ in itself is another story completely. Judith by no stretch of the imagination ugly, however she preferred to keep her distance from her comrades as well as other people. Her icy blue eyes let warned most people that she meant all business. She had long elegant white hair that flowed down past her shoulders. Travis often told her that she looked much like the great Zexan knight Chris Lightfellow. She would always shoot back that she looked just like herself. She greatly disapproved the why the Travis talked to women and she would usually give him a piece of her mind when she had the chance. However it seemed that Travis enjoyed the scolding that she gave him. She much rather would prefer the company of the kobold, Bosh.

Bosh could basically be counted as second in command of the Riders. Though he human, he had the respect of all three of the other_ Riders_. He was by far the oldest of the group and was the original leader. He voluntary gave up his position when he was so deeply impressed by Yance's decision making and heart. Bosh grew up in Two-Rivers and was trained under Boris Wizen, the son of the legendary Ridley Wizen. Though he never served under Ridley directly, Bosh could still genius that his father possessed definitely passed down to his son. Handing the reigns of the _Riders_ to Yance, the kobold became the tactical advisor of the group. Even though they were among the best horse masters, sometimes running away from danger didn't always present itself as the best course of action. That's where Bosh came in. He was currently driving his horse up next to Yance.

The young Livingston was pushing his hard on through the plains.

"I think that we should stop soon. Though we are near to the city, there is no need in pushing our horses past their ability." Bosh said to him after a while.

Yance eased up a little on his horse. "I was thinking the same thing."

"By the time that we get there, it will be too late to get the letter into the hands of the people that need it. Besides, they won't be able to do anything until the morning anyway."

Yance sighed. He hated stopping when the goal was right in front of him.

"You win," he said as he brought his horse to a slow trot before stopping it completely. Bosh, Travis and Judith followed suit.

"What's the big idea?" Travis asked, knowing Yance's tendencies.

"Maybe he didn't want to kill the horses," Judith said as she dismounted.

"Pretty much," Yance replied. "Let's build up a small camp here and call it a night. We aren't far from Muse, and we should be able to get a full night's sleep tomorrow after we deliver this message."

"I concur." Bosh seconded.

"Well lets get started, ya?" Travis said with a smile.


End file.
